My Life As A Superstar In Hiding
by Cheeseball417
Summary: 7 sisters. 7 superstars. 1 fight. 7 sisters. 1 missing.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** I know all of the songs are real songs, but pretend the aren't... I'm going to say this right now, I own absolutely none of the songs!

"Ladies and Gentleman! Let's give it up for the Cole sisters!" The announcer yelled. Thousands of people screamed. 5 beautiful girls walked onto the stage. The camera zoomed in on each of them as the announcer read off their stats.

"Annalise Cole. The eldest at 16. She is our 'it' girl, all the girls want to be her and all the guys want to date her!" The camera zoomed in on a beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Evelyn Cole. The 'perfect all American girl' and at 14, too!" This girl looked a lot like the first, same hair and eyes, the only difference was her face was rounder, with a bit of baby fat still...

"Abigail Cole. She just turned 13, making her the teen dream!" This girl had black hair which made her bright blue eyes pop.

"Emma Cole, the pop princess at 12!" This girl had blonde hair and blue eyes once again.

"Annabelle Cole, only 10, but she's making her way into the record books." Another black hair blue eyed beauty.

"And here they are! The twins!" Two more girls ran onto the stage. "First theres Ella, America's 8-year-old Angel!" The little blonde blue eyed girl smiled and waved, all sweet and innocent and blowing kisses... The camera moved onto the next girl, she had black hair, that curled just slightly, and bright, bright blue eyes, framed by dark lashes"And the youngest Cole sister, but definitely not the least. She writes all the songs! She's already starred in six movies! Released three vocal albums, three of which were without her sisters! Miss Addison Cole!" The crowd cheered louder than with any of the other girls.

Addison took the microphone from the poll and yelled out, "Hey everyone! How's it going tonight!" And then the music started to play and she went off singing a song, no eight year old should sing,

"For those who don't know me I can get a bit crazy, have to get my way, yep, 24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that..." And she went on and on. Once she finished, the other girls went, working their way up the line.

Ella with 'Holding out For A Hero'

Annabelle with 'Girlfriend'

Emma with 'Rich Girl'

Abigail with 'Animal'

Evelyn with 'All American Girl'

Annalise with California Gurls, with the others singing and dancing back up.

(A/N I'm going to do it now, right in order, by Miley Cyrus, Jennifer Saunders (On the Shrek soundtrack) Avril Lavigne, Gwen Stefani, Ke$ha, Carrie Underwood, and Katy Perry)

"So where are these 'California Gurls' today?" a woman's voice asked as the picture started to fade, and was replaced by some talk show host. "Well, it's been ten years to the date since the Cole Sister's last concert and we have the eldest, Mrs. Annalise Cole Colt here today, to talk about her and her sisters' lives and the disappearance of the youngest."

"Hey everyone!" A woman in her mid-twenties waved from the other couch in the room. I could tell it wasn't a set, and it looked really familiar, but I had no idea where it was.

"So Annalise, why don't you tell us all about the lives of your sisters..." The woman 'suggested'.

"Well, after Addison disappeared, we stopped performing... it just wasn't the same with out her... "

"Do we have any idea what happen to her yet?"

"No. All we can do is prey that she is safe after all these years..." She flicked a tear away. "_Yeah right. You're happy Addison's gone. No more competition for top dog." _I thought.

"Well, we all keep her in our hearts." There was silence, before Annalise went on.

"The rest of us see each other as much as we can, what with our busy lives and all, on birthdays and holidays especially... Anyway, Ella is eighteen now and is just dating, nothing serious, but she's looking around. She's produced seven albums after Addison disappeared and stared in three phenomenal movies!" _I saw them all, weren't too great._ "Her and Annabelle still live here in California along with myself, but in a separate house... Annabelle is twenty now and is also dating. She stopped singing and showbiz after Addison. So now she is working on getting her med degree and plans to become a pediatrician. Like I said, Ella and her share a house, that's only a few blocks away from mine.

"Emma is engaged now at twenty two to Matt Roberts, twenty four, the hockey player yes. They plan to be married sometime this spring, but are not sure on a date yet. They are living together in his house in Upper New York State... She continues to sing, but her only real concerts are the National Anthem before each of Matt's home games when the team invites her too.

"Abigail had gotten married, in fact only a month ago, its her anniversary tomorrow, so Happy Anniversary sis! But anyway, she married Thomas View, who stared in 'Journey through the Hills'... They just bought a house over in Litchfield, Connecticut and are planning to move in ASAP." _Great. That's where I live._ "She's twenty three and her husband is twenty six. She continues to sing and does charity events frequently.

"Evelyn is married and is expecting a daughter by the end of May, so we are all very excited for her. She's twenty four and her husband is twenty five. His name is Mark Davidson, he's a doctor of some kind, I don't see him much though since they have been down in Florida for the past year, since Evelyn's first major movie is premiering in the Disney World Park, where they also filmed. The film is called 'What Happens In The Park Stays In The Park', it's rated PG-13 and is a thriller, I think it looks really cool and I'm dying to go see it.

"As for me, here I am. I live in California in the house we grew up in with my husband and three year old daughter. My husband is James Park, yes he is the movie star. My daughter, Diana was named after my mother since she was born only a week after my mother and father were killed in a car crash with a drunk driver. She's going to be starting pre-school soon..."

"Addy. Let's go. You're going to be late for school." My aunt called, coming into the room, "Ah. Is this that ten year anniversary thing Kristina promised?"

"Yep." I answered, standing and walking over to my 'hair and make-up station'. I pulled my wavy black hair out of my face and into a high ponytail.

"Which one is that?" She asked.

"Annalise."

"Oh. She looks the same. Pretty with the same cruel edge to her."

"Why do you think I left?" I asked applying a little bit of mascara, which I didn't really need since my eyelashes were so dark, but it was habit after all those years.

"I guess she's enough to drive anyone away..." My aunt laughed. "Not to mention your mother..."

My mother pushed us all to a point where we couldn't be good, we had to be best. There was no choice. It was the only way to get mommy's love. I remember watching videos of her back when she was young with only a daughter or two. She was so sweet and kind. That was before the girls got famous. Then she became a monster.

"Hm." I pulled on a blue and pink sweater vest over my white button down long sleeved shirt. I adjusted it over my khaki pants. You call it dorky? So do I. But that's the school's dress code.

"The bus will be here soon." My aunt said standing up. She walked over to me and kissed my forehead, "I'm glad you came to me." And she left.

I looked into the mirror at myself. It had been ten years since I had last seen my sisters. It had been ten years since there were seven Cole Sisters. Now, one was missing. I was that one.

Welcome, to my life as a superstar in hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um sweetie, you really should have stayed longer..." My aunt said over the phone.

"If I stayed any longer I would've been late." I said.

"Yeah, but you would know what's going on today at your school..."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That room they were doing the interview in was the living room of Abigail's new house. It was the Lincoln's old house. I just saw them leave." The Lincolns were our next door neighbors. _How did I miss that? _"They were following the bus..."

I looked behind me and sure enough, there were six black SUVs trailing behind us. The one in front I recognized all too well. _Annalise's _car. I seemed to be the only one who noticed, then again, Jacy and I kind of own the back seats, and it is difficult to see behind you from any other place. I hung up on my aunt.

"Bails, what's going on? You look like you saw a ghost..." Jacy said from the seat across from me.

Let me tell you a few things. When I'm home I go by my real name, Addison, but when we are in public, I went by Bailey, a normal girl whose father left her when she was two.

Truth is, Aunt Ellen, wasn't my mom, duh, she's my mother's sister. When mom started to get fame crazy, the two of them got into a huge fight, and Ellen told all us girls if the ever needed anyone, to go to her. I was really little then, but I remembered. So after Annalise yelled at me that night, I ran away, straight to my aunt.

Now that I think of it, that was the perfect place. One, because she had lived really close to where we had been that night, I guess that was just luck. Two, mom hated her so much, she didn't even bother to ask her if she knew where I was. Three, no one knew I remembered Aunt Ellen telling us to come to her if we need her. Four, since no one in my family cares about Aunt Ellen, no one knew she had adopted a child. Of course, when the two of us moved from L.A. over to Litchfield, we changed our last names, so they wouldn't suspect anything.

We told no one about the secret, except Jacy, who had slowly pieced it together, but she was my best friend since forever, so it didn't matter.

"I did. I saw a ghost." I was breathless.

"Really what kind of ghost?" She asked.

I pointed to the cars behind us.

"What six SUVs... Wait, six?" She lowered her voice, "as in six Cole sisters?" I nodded.

We turned into the school. We all piled off the bus and into the school. Jacy and I were teacher's pets, so we had gotten to choose everything, our lockers, our schedules, as long as they had the mandatory classes, and our dorm rooms (even though we're day students, we got a dorm incase we ever wanted to stay over). We practically ran to our dorm room, which we shared.

"You don't think they know, do you?" She asked.

"They can't. None of them were too bright, they wouldn't put it together. They hadn't seen Aunt El in sixteen years, they wouldn't think of her. Plus we both completely changed our names..." Aunt Ellen had originally been Aunt Sarah.

"Are you sure Dylan didn't mess up?" Dylan was my aunts husband, he had died overseas in war. But before that, he had been really high up in the government, and was able to add me to the system as Bailey Anderson and switch Aunt Sarah to Ellen Anderson. I'm not sure if he did anything for himself though...

"Positive. If he did, I would have had them on me a week after I disappeared..."

There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it, "Mrs. Juniper." I greeted our dorm parent.

"Hello Bailey, Jacy." She said. She was one of the younger teachers here, probably early thirties maybe mid, she was pretty, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Mrs. J." Jacy called from our beanbag area. We were really casual with her, as she insisted.

"Can you do me a small favor?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"How do you feel about having a girl sleep in your dorm for a week or so?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, then. Come meet her and her sisters, and remember they are just regular people." Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good.

We followed her to the main room. And sitting on the couches, were six girls, five blonde, two black haired, all blue eyes.

"Girls, these are the Cole sisters..." She said to us. "Annalise, Evelyn, Abigail, Emma, Annabelle and Ella, these girls will be your tour guides for the day. And Ella, you will be using their dorm until we can find you your own." We had a big room with a set of bunk beds as well as a single. _Don't ask me why though since we don't board_. Mrs. J left.

"Hey." I said, with a small wave, "I'm Bailey."

"Oh my god! You're the Cole sisters!" I looked over at Jacy who was having a moment.

"Excuse us." I pulled her out of the room. "Explain to me why you are freaking out over them. I was the songwriter. I was the most successful and at eight! You never freaked out with me..."

"Yeah, but I knew you as Bailey first, not Addison..." I gave her a look, "Fine, I'll be cool." She walked back into the room, I followed.

"Sorry about that. I was caught off guard." She apologized.

"Oh it's fine, we're used to it." Annalise laughed. I noticed that Annabelle staring at me, as though trying to put pieces together. _'Crap. I was always closer to Annabelle than any of the others. What if she figures it out?'_

"Well let's get started on the tour." I said.

We showed them around our 827 acre campus. It wasn't until we got to the music department until they looked interested.

"Wow." Ella was the first to find her voice.

"This place is amazing." Annabelle said in the same tone.

"We just had it re-done this fall... all the latest equipment."

"It's almost time for the assembly." Jacy said quietly to me.

"Yeah. The woman told me to tell you to take us around to the stage..." Annalise said in her snooty voice, that I knew well.

"Okay." And we led them out of the room to the backstage door.

"...In other news, we have a few guests for you today... please give a warm welcome to...the Cole sisters!" Headmistress Gridding yelled out into the crowd.

The six girl walked out, all waving and working the crowd.

"Hey everyone!" Annalise had taken the mic as the Headmistress left the stage.

There were a bunch of screams. Everyone was a fan of at least one Cole sister. We had had such an age range, that we covered pretty much every age group, that's what made us superstars...

"So, we have a surprise for you!" Annalise yelled, "At the end of this week, we are going to have something like 'American Idol'. And you will be competing against us..." Everyone cheered, "If any one of you beat us out, we will donate five million dollars to the school. It was originally going to be used for the arts department, but then we saw it, and _Damn_ it looks good. So I think it should be used for new and improved hang-out areas in the dorm." Everyone cheered even louder.

"Why this school you may ask? After all, it is pretty well set with the tuition that's being paid." She paused. "Well this school, was our sister Addison's favorite school. Ever since we had that concert up here and she saw the school, she loved it. So in memory of her, we will make this donation." Now some people may say 5 million dollars is a lot. Clearly you haven't seen my bank account...

"So, this week, sign up on the sheet posted beside the door to the music hallway..." Ella said.

"And if any of you beat us, then you get the money." Emma laughed. She was the most stuck up, besides Annalise, after all, Emma was the one showered in gifts since she was born...


	3. Chapter 3

"Boxing, really?" Ella complained as we walked into the gym.

"Not really, its more free form fighting, but whatever. Now go suit up." I said, hurrying her along.

"Fine." And she left to go get set up.

"Man, she's needy..." Jacy complained as we put on our gloves. They weren't the big bulky kind, but the kind that looked like the gloves used for bicycling...

"They all are..." I said.

"How did you escape?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Riiiighttt..."

"Alright ladies. We are going to have a tournament. If any of you can bit Miss Anderson, they get a full week of no gym class..."Mr. Groves said.

Now, for this unit, we separated girls from guys. The reason? As much as I hate to admit it, at our age, guys were usually stronger then girls. I hate the fact, but it doesn't make it any less true. Of course, I may be the one exception. When Ella was taking ballet and tap, I ran across the street and paid for a bunch of martial arts classes, with money I kept hidden from my parents.

"Let's do this!" I yelled. And so the fights began.

Twenty minutes later, and I had beaten all the girls in the class. That was an all time slow for me... after all, there were only five girls in the class... Why did I do so bad? Ella was staring at me the entire time. She was studying me from her spot on the bleachers. And she was smirking...

"Well. That's it. Looks like..." Coach started, but Ella cut him off.

"Um.. Can I have a go at it?" She asked.

"Um... of course Miss Cole..."

"Thank you. You may want to give us some room..." They all went and sat on the bleachers. And we began to fight.

"Who are you?" She asked, throwing a punch, which I blocked.

"Bailey Anderson." I answered, throwing a punch to her shoulder. She duck and avoided it. She snapped her leg out, aiming for my ankle, but I jumped to the side.

By now she was up again. A few punches later I asked, "How did you learn how to fight like this?"

"My sister. She never went to those dance classes my mother signed us up for she went to some karate thing... she taught me a couple things. And after she disappeared, I went and did the same thing." Awwww my big sister followed in my footsteps. "So, who are you? I know I've seen you before, I just can't put my finger on it..."

"I don't know. We've never met... My mom says I look a lot like my dad, and he used to help out on a bunch of stages back when we live in California, so maybe you saw him..."

"That's not it..." And she pinned me to the ground,

"3...2...1... And she's done." The coach yelled.

"But I do intend to find out..." She stood up and walked into the locker rooms.

Everyone else left and I was still laying on the ground. Jacy walked over to me, "What happened?" She asked, helping me up.

"She knows she's seen me before. She just can't place it..."

"That's not good." She said.

"Hell right it's not." I said back. We walked off into the changing rooms and got changed as fast as we could and met Ella near the doorway. "So next is English..." I said to her.

"Um, Annalise just called. She wants us all in the music wing to rehearse our songs... She said you could come. I can get you out of class if you want..." An oppertunity to get out of English class? What do you think I, the straight A student was going to do?

"Let's go." And I led the way to the music wing, Ella and Jacy following.

"Ella your late! Oh you brought friends..." Emma said, first in a mean tone, then all happy and sweet.

"Hey Em. This is Bailey and Jacy. They're my tour guides and roommates remember..."

"Yes, yes." I knew her well enough to know those yeses meant 'Who the hell are these people?', but I let it slide, "We never got a chance to introduce ourselves properly... I'm Emma Cole. The middle sister..."

"Don't worry, I know who you are." I said, shaking her hand that she extended.

"Everyone does..." She sang. _More people know Addison. *Stick tongue out mentally here*,_ "And your name is..."

"Ad-Bailey Anderson." Crap. "I'm eighteen." She didn't notice the slip up, but Jacy did, and her face was pale white.

"I-I'm Jacy King." Jacy stuttered.

"Jacy, you okay, you look like you saw a ghost..." Ella asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"She's just a huge fan of the Cole sisters, and seeing you here, just...you must get it all the time, so you know..." I answered.

"Oh of course. Come on, before Annalise has a fit." Emma answered, leading us into the music room.

I looked around at all my sisters... Annalise was up on the mini-stage, messing around with the piano. Evelyn was sitting in a chair, talking with Abigail who was sitting on the ground playing dollies with a little girl. Annabelle was over in the corner, talking on the phone.

The little girl was cute. She had blonde hair and pretty green eyes. She was probably around two or three. She had tan skin, that can only be obtained from hours in the sun. She glance up and her eyes met mine. She smiled, showing off a set of pearly white teeth. She stood up and walked over to me. I kneeled so I was eyelevel with her.

"Who are you?" She asked, cocking her to the side.

"Sweetie, is that how you ask someone your name?" Annalise asked from the piano, not even looking up.

"Sorry mommy." The little girl looked down, but as soon as the sadness came, it disapeared and her head shot up, that smile once again in place, "I'm Diana Colt! I'm three!" She held up four fingers, "Whoops!" She laughed, bringing her fingers back down then sticking up two, then three. "That's better. What's your name?"

"I'm Bailey Anderson." I answered, "Nice to meet you Diana." The little girl giggled.

"Do you want to play dollies with me and my auntie?" She asked, taking my hand and pulling me towards Abigail.

"Sure, I sat down besides Abigail."

"Hi Bailey. I'm Abigail, but everyone calls me Abbs..." _I know, I'm the one who started it._

"Hey."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She squinted a bit.

"Didn't you move into the Lincoln's old house?"

"Yeah..."

"I live next door."

"Oh that's right! With, oh what's her name... Ellen Anderson right? She came over last night, I was out with my sisters, so she and Thomas talked..."

"Yeah, that's my mom." I lied.

"Really, I saw her leaving, doesn't she have blonde hair?"

"Yeah, I take after my dad..." Not a lie. My dad had dark hair and blue eyes, my mom was blonde.

"Oh, well I look forward to meeting him." She smiled.

"He, um, he left us when I was little. We used to live in L.A, after that we moved here to start new."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She said completely sincere.

"Thanks." And we played dollies.

Let me give you a rundown of my sisters. You have Annalise, she's the super star. She gets whatever she wants and pretty much runs the seven, now six, sisters. She always had a cruel edge to her that came out in a fight. Evelyn was always more down to earth. She still got a lot, but not as much as Annalise. She was shy, so she kind of just stayed in the background. Abigail was the sweet and innocent one of the family. She got almost anything and was only one when Annalise started her career as an actress. Emma, was the diva. She got everything she wanted and more. This is because by the time she was born, Annalise had landed a roll in some old TV show, so our family had a good amount of money to spoil her with. Emma was crueler than Annalise. The difference was, she would wait until she knew the person well enough to figure out if they were a threat to her status. If they were, they were socially dead. Annabelle was just as sweet as Abigail, but she wasn't exactly innocent. She had been my partner in crime... I missed her. Ella was the sweet, innocent and naive one, then again, she was only eight when I left...

"Okay girls. Practice time!" Annalise called.


	4. Chapter 4

You have absolutely no idea how painful that rehearsal was to sit through. Their individual numbers were pretty good (they were still using my songs), but then they moved on to do a group number... The only way I can explain _that_ is you could tell there was a missing link.

How many of you people have ever watched a good friend get humiliated over something that you could do? Like say you were amazing singer, but your friend who tries out with you can't sing for her life...Well that feeling, the feeling where you are almost embarrassed for them and want to take that embarrassment away, was exactly what I felt.

And that my friend is the reason why I am in the nurse's office right now with an ice pack pressed to my forehead.

You see, I had told Jacy in the beginning of the rehearsal to not let me reveal myself as their sister in any way, shape or form. Well, I had started to hum along to the song, attempting to add the bit of Addison they were missing. So, to stop me from revealing myself, Jacy _tackled_ me off my _chair_.

So sure, the girls didn't think I was their sister, but they sure did think my best friend was crazy.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You said to stop you and..." Jacy had been apoligizing ever since it happened. _Half an hour ago._

"Jacy! It's okay! Calm down!"

"Ladies! Please. This is the nurse's office!" The nurse scolded.

"Sorry." We both mumbled.

"Um, Nurse B? Can I please talk to Bailey?" I knew that voice too well. Annabelle. Crap!

"Oh. Of course Miss Cole! Go right in!" Annabelle walked in.

"Um, Jacy was it?" She asked Jacy. Jacy nodded. "Do you mind letting me talk to her for a moment?" Jacy glanced at me. I nodded and she left.

"Does she know?" She asked me in a hushed tone.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Cut the shit. You know what I'm talking about. You were always good at acting, but not lying. _Addison._" She knew.

"She knows. How do you know?" I was in complete shock.

"Two ways. One. I still talked to Aunt Sarah. Then, the day after you disappeared, so did she. So while the others were working with the family investigators, I hired my own. They found out a few things. Such as Uncle Dylan being very high up in the government system. High enough for him to add an eight year old girl to the system under Bailey Anderson and change Sarah Miller to Ellen Anderson. I didn't say anything or come get you, since obviously, you knew what you were doing and were in good hands. Two. Just now. I heard you humming. Your voice hasn't changed at all." My jaw dropped.

Like I said, Annabelle was my partner in crime. We told each other everything we figured out. We also saved our money. So while the others had a bunch of toy and make up and stuff, we both had piles of cash for a rainy day.

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone. I figured you didn't want me too, and if you wanted them to know, you would have told them. Now here comes the next question, why did you leave?"

That was an excellent question. I was at the top of my game. I was the money maker. I was the name who got the name out there. So why did I leave? "Annalise." One word summed it all up.

"Ugh! What did she do now?" Annabelle shared my feelings about Annalise.

"After that show, remember when we were taking our bows. When the announcer called my name, the cheers made Annalise's look like a whisper in comparison." She nodded, "She didn't like that."

"Of course she wouldn't."

"So later, when you guys were in your dressing rooms, getting changed or showering or whatever, she had a 'talk' with me."

_Flashback_:

"Good show tonight sis." Little eight year old Addison said taking a can of Coke out of the cooler and turning to her eldest sister who was sitting on the couch, with that glint in her eyes. At the time, I didn't know what that glint was, now I know it was her hunger for power, mom had had it too.

"I know." She answered.

"Can you open this?" Addison asked, holding out the can.

"Of course." Annalise took the can and opened it, but set it on the table behind her (the couch was in the middle of the room).

"Um. Can I have it?" Addison asked, confused.

"No. We need to talk." Annalise stood. "Here you are with more fame and fortune then the rest of us put together. How? You're the youngest."

"Simple. I don't lie to the paparazzi and when I see fans I actually talk to them like I would anyone else... at least that's what I think it is..." Annalise had started circling her like a shark as soon as she mentioned fans.

"And I don't?"

"I don't know. I never really paid attention."

"I'm the one who brought this family into the world of fame, you know. Without me, you would be just another little girl. Average, ordinary, _normal_. You owe me!" Now Annalise was getting mad.

"Lise? Is sit that bad to be normal?" Addison asked.

"'_Is it bad to be normal?_' Hello? Normal girls don't get any of this! Normal girls can't go to concerts every night! Normal girls can't come late to school because they were out late at some club and get away with it! Normal girls..." Annalise exploded.

"...have friends! They don't come in late to school because they were out late at some club that their older sisters dragged them too! Normal girls get to hang out and go to the mall and out to a movie and not have to worry about paparazzi or fans! Normal girls don't have to get up on stage every night and perform for millions of people! Normal girls don't have to watch their every move, every word, every outfit and worry about what talk shows and websites will think about them!"Little Addison erupted. Her voice was twice as loud as Annalise's. Annalise had flinched at the beginning, but now, she was smirking at her little sister.

"Fine. If you like normal girls soooo much, why don't you go be one! Get the hell out of my sight you bitch!" Annalise yelled.

"Fine!"

Addison ran into her dressing room and changed into a pair of jeans and a open-back halter top with converse sneakers. She quickly threw a bunch of close into a bag along with some money. She stood on the vanity and climbed up onto the wide sill of a window, which she opened. She looked around outside and jumped down. She pulled the bag out after her, slinging it over her shoulder. She ran across the street and hid behind a parked car, one by one, her sisters came out the door.

"Lise? Are you sure she went home? She usually waits for us and I take El and her out to Friendly's or somewhere..." Evelyn asked.

"She said, 'I'm tired, I'm heading home. Go out to Friendly's without me.' And then she left. I'm just going by what she told me..."

"Okay then... come on El, let's go." Evelyn said, ushering Ella into a limo, still looking unsure. And then the two of them left. The other girls got into a limo that had pulled up and they left.

Addison just stood there for a minute before she pulled out her cell phone and called her aunt.

"Auntie Sarah. I need help. Can you come pick me up?" The little girl said into the phone.

_End Flashback_

Annabelle's first words were, "That bitch!"

"I've missed you bell!" I gave her a tight hug, which she returned.

"I can't believe she said that to you! Actually, I take that back! I can believe she would do that! But I didn't think she would keep it a secret for ten years!" She ranted as we pulled away. "We need to tell somebody!"

"No! I have an idea..." And that evil smile spread across my face.

"I know that look! Whatever it is, count me in! I've missed my partner in crime!" We both laughed.

A.N. Reviews...Comments...Questions...Concerns...contact me!


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** The song in this chapter is Backstabber by Ke$ha. I changed a couple words so it fit better.

"You're doing what?" Jacy yelled.

We were in our dorm room. Bell just left and Jacy had seen her in the hallway so she asked what's up and now here we are.

"You heard me. I'm going to show Annalise up." I said, looking through the binder Bell had given me.

"But you don't have any songs! It needs to be an original! They used all your songs!" She yelled.

"Not true." I said, indicating to the binder. "_This_ is my best friend."

"Thanks! I got replaced by a _book!_"

"You know what I mean." I leaned back against the pillows of the bed I was laying on. "This book, has every single song I have ever written."

"Like I said, they used all your songs!"

"Not true. This book has _every_ song I've written. The only people to ever see it is Ella, Bell, me and now you. The night I left, I hid it in Bells room with a note that said not to publish any of them. None of them have been published." I flipped the page.

"Okay then. Which song are you going to do?" She asked, flopping onto the bed next to me.

"This one." I flipped forward a few pages to the song I absolutely loved and just wrote.

She read it over, "I'm assuming it's directed towards a certain oldest sister or yours?"

"That it is."

"Sing it."

"Check outside." She did and gave me the all clear sign.

I pulled my laptop out from under my bed and flipped to the music track Bell and I had just made on the program I had used to make all my songs back when I was in the spotlight. I took the lyrics out of the binder and laid them on the bed.

"Back, back, backstabber

Back, back, backstabber

Back, back, backstabber

Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone

'Cause your little conversation's got around

And look at what we all found out

Lookie here we all found out

That you have got a set of loose lips

Twisting stories all because you're jealous

Now I know exactly what you're all about

And this is what you're all about

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Oh girl, you're such a shit talker

And everybody knows it

And everybody knows it

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known

And everybody knows it

And everybody knows it

Back, back, backstabber

Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk

I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life

From other bitches with all of your lies

Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth

Shut your fucking mouth

Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that

You waste your breath talking about me

Got me feeling kinda special really

This is what you're all about

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Oh girl, you're such a shit talker

And everybody knows it

And everybody knows it

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known

And everybody knows it

And everybody knows it

Lisie's to the left just rippin' my style

Damn, Emma why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?

All I ever did was drive your broke ass around

Pick you up, take you out when your car broke down

Back, back, backstabber

Stabber, stabber

Back, back, backstabber

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Oh girl, you're such a shit talker

And everybody knows it

And everybody knows it

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating

Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known

And everybody knows it

And everybody knows it

Talk, talk, talk

Back, back, backstabber

Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating

Girl, talk, talk, you're looking like a lunatic

Everybody knows it

And everybody knows it

Everybody knows, yeah

You're looking like a lunatic

And everybody knows, yeah

Everybody knows."

"Damn." Was all she could say when I finished.

"Is that a good damn or a bad damn?"

"Damn."

"One damn for bad, two for good."

"Damn, damn."

"Ha! In your face sucker! Ten years and I still got it!"

"Got what?" Ella asked walking in the room. We had enough time to stash the binder in the crack between the wall and the bed.

"Song writing abilities." I answered.

"Really? You write songs?" She asked sitting on the lower bunk which was across from my single.

"Not much, but a little. My dad used to work in a recording studio and backstage for concerts and things... so when I was six he gave me this song writing book and a music program and I started to write songs. That was the last present he sent me. I stopped using it when I was eight."

"Oh cool. Can I hear the song?" She asked.

I had to think fast, "I said I still had song writing abilities. I said nothing about singing abilities."

"But I heard someone singing and they sounded amazing!"

"Oh! That was Jacy! She sings, her mom used to produce music." Not a complete lie. Her mom did produce music, but Jacy didn't sing willingly, but she definitely could.

"Really? I didn't know Jacy could sing! Can I hear?"

"No. I can, but that doesn't mean I like to. Plus, we have basketball practice in ten minutes..." She stood and grabbed her gym bag. "Are you coming or are you hanging out with the bimbo squad?"

"They aren't bimbos!" She gave me a look, "Most of them..." She cut me off with a look, "Some of them aren't bimbos!"

"Better. Where is your practice?"

"Court C and D in the East Gym."

"Okay. We're court A and B in the East Gym. If you hurry up, I'll be sweet and wait for you..."

"Fine, give me a minute." I picked up my uniform and walked into the bathroom.

Now here's something you should know about me. Even though no one knew I was the most famous person in the world, I was still the 'it' girl of this school. I was captain of three teams, four if you count the cheerleading squad as a team. Then I was on seven other teams. How do I get to all those practices and games? Simple. The captains want me soooo much that when scheduling games and practices, they make sure they don't over lap so that I can be at all of them. And practices, if they overlap I go to my teams practice.

I quickly changed into my royal blue uniform or a short skirt and a belly showing spandex tank top. When I walked out, I slid on baggy and a equally baggy sweatshirt.

"You play football?" Ella asked.

"I play Field Hockey, Volleyball, Soccer and run cross country in the fall. In the winter, I play basketball and swim. In spring I play lacrosse, tennis and sail. On top of that I cheerlead year round. But I don't play football. Why?"

"Your sweatshirt." She pointed to the sweatshirt I had on.

"Crap."

"You still have that?" Jacy asked.

"I thought I gave it back!" I quickly took it off and threw on another set that said SWIM TEAM on sweatshirt and the school's name on the pant leg.

"Are we making a pit stop?" Jacy asked

"Yep." I slid on my cheer shoes and we walked out the door.

We walked out of the dorm and across the campus to the boys' dorm. We walked to the Picket Dorm. Jacy stayed outside and I found the fifth room to the right. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice called.

I opened the door and walked in a little bit, but not far.

"Oh. Bails." Jayden stood. "Hey. What's up?" he walked over to me and attempted to put his hands on my hips, but I held out a hand and stopped him.

"I found these. I thought you might want them back." I held out the sweat pants and sweatshirt.

"Come on Bails. Don't do this. We dated for three years and you choose senior year to break up with me?"

"We dated for three years and you choose senior year to cheat on me. Well I should say try to, since Jacy wouldn't let you. What kind of idiot are you? Trying to cheat on me with my best friend since fifth grade?" I dropped the cloths on the ground to and turned to walk out.

I was halfway out the door when his arm snaked around me, spun me around and pulled me to him, our lips meeting. _Damn, he was a good kisser_. Snap out of it!

I started to claw at his arms, at his face at anywhere I can reach. "Dude, we have...let go of her!" He was ripped from me and a new set of arms were around me. They pulled me out into the hallway.

"Don't worry. We got you." It was Ryan. He was one of the members of our varsity football team.

I looked back into the room, Sean and Dylan, also members of the football team, we fighting with their captain. In the hallway with Ryan and I were Chris and Griffin, two more football players.

I had dated Jayden for years, then he tried to make a move on Jacy. Not only did I break up with him, but she broke his nose. So it was a lose lose situation for him. Anyway, while we were dating, I had hung out with him and his football friends, and eventually I became friends with most of them. And most of those friends sided with me when we broke up. And the best part is, they aren't perverts, so when I needed a hug or comfort or something, they would give it and not look for anything in return.

"What happened?" Ryan asked me, releasing me.

"I found a pair of his sweatpants and a sweatshirt and I came to return it and well... yeah." He nodded.

"Cheer practice?"

"Yep."

"Come on. You guys stay here, you know how Jay gets." He said to the other two.

Ryan wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the building. He had done that a lot since I broke up with Jay. And the thing was, we both knew it wasn't a romantic thing; we were like brother and sister. I'm pretty sure it was to show other guys that I wasn't a play toy and that I had friends to stick up for me or something. Sean did it too; once again he was like my brother.

Once we left the building we found Jacy sitting on a nearby wall texting. When she saw us she ran over to us.

"Hey, Griffin just texted me what happened. You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I can't believe I dated that bastard." I grumbled.

"I can't believe he tried to kiss me!" Jacy yelled.

"I can't believe I'm his roommate." Ryan grumbled.

"Oh." Jacy,

"Yeah, you have it worse." and I said at the same time.

"No kidding. East or West?" He asked as we walked into the athletic building.

"East." We headed off to the east gym. He left us and Jacy and I split to go to our respective practices.

Now for those of you who say cheerleading isn't a sport. In some cases you may be right, but in my teams case, you are as wrong as can be.

"I want wind sprints from everyone. It is a race, we go for five minutes." I set the big buzzer for five minutes and then we were off.

I had my girls trained to perfection. None of them had the attitude of the stereotyped blonde bimbo. I admit, some were a bit bimbo-ish, and some of them were blonde, but none of them were the type of girls who would go and have sex with one guy after the other like most people think cheerleaders do. I wasn't one of those coaches or captains that make the team do something they can't do. So whenever they were doing something, I was right next to them.

We finished wind sprints and everyone was breathing heavily, but not panting.

"Okay, take a break. Walk around a bit and get some water." I called. I had read that if movement stops immediately after working out that it could harm the body.

We took a minute break before we started working on our gymnastic part of our routines. We tumbled and jumped and flipped and everything else. Once I was sure it was perfection, I called, "Okay, ready for the routine. I want number six."

Everyone got into formation. I walked to the CD player that was connected to the speakers in the gym. I pressed play and ran to my spot. It took five seconds for the music to start after the button was pressed, so I made it back in time.

Damaged started to play. It was a song I had written back when I was seven. It had been Annalise who gave me the idea and I wrote it out. So I of all people were able to get an amazing routine to it.

Soon that routine was done. "Good job everyone. Now, guys take a break. Girls I want number seven." It took a minute for the next song, Showstopper, to come on. And then we started our dance.

**ALPOV: Annalise**

I stood on the upper floor of the athletic building. I was looking through a window, but it wasn't looking outside, it was looking into the gym. I had heard the beat of one of my songs and came to investigate.

I watched that girl that had been showing Ella around. She had seemed familiar back when Ella had brought her to the rehearsal. Her humming made her even more familiar. But I couldn't figure out who she was.

But now watching her dance to Showstopper, I knew who she was. I thought I had gotten rid of her, apparently not. Because there was Addison, dancing with her completely unknowing squad.

"Lisie! What you looking at?" Emma skipped up beside me.

"See that girl?" I pointed to Addison.

"Yeah."

"Who is she?"

"Um. Bailey something. Why?"

"Wrong." I looked around, "That's Addison."

"No it's...no way." Her eyes widened as she took in the features. Dad's face, Mom's body... The black wavy hair pulled into her signature high ponytail. The bright blue eyes framed by the pitch black long eyelashes.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Nothing. As long as she stays out of our way, I don't care what happens to her."

"But if she gets in our way?" She asked.

**ABPOV: Annabelle**

"What do we do?" I heard Emma ask.

"Nothing. As long as she stays out of our way, I don't care what happens to her." Annalise asked.

"But if she gets in our way?" Emma asked.

"We get rid of her." Annalise answered. I head a set of heals walk away, another running after them.

I emerged from my hiding place and looked out the window they had been at. I noticed what they had been talking about. There was Addison dancing to Showstopper. Not only was she dancing to one of our songs, but she was doing the exact dance we had done on stage.

Now Emma and Annalise both knew she was here. Great.

**A.N.** The other songs (Showstopper and Damaged) were both by Danity Kane.


	6. Chapter 6

I had had a huge project tonight, so I had decided to stay over night in my dorm. I had literally just laid down when, "A-Bailey! Open up!" came through the door.

"Later." I grunted.

"Bailey! Open this door right now!" The voice yelled again.

"Bails, get the door." Jacy voice came from the other side of the dark room.

"No..."

"Addison!" The voice whisper/yelled.

"UGH. Come in Bell."

The door opened and the room flooded with light. Then it was dark again.

"Can you guys wake up for a minute, we have a problem!" Bell yelled.

"Ugh. No. El might come back, leave." I grunted into my pillow.

"She went to Abby's." Bell turned on a light.

"Ah! My eyes!" Jacy yelled. I heard her flip onto her stomach up on the top bunk.

"Come on! We have a problem!" Bell yelled, shaking me.

"No."

"I'll do it." I knew what she was referring to.

"You better not!"

"To much yelling in this room! I'm going over to Sarah's." Jacy complained, jumping down, with a blanket around her like a cocoon. She stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Ugh! What! You've interrupted my sleep, so what do you want?" I yelled, sitting up.

"You know, you're an idiot." She said, sitting down on the lower bunk.

"I know. Why, what'd I do this time?" I asked.

"You chose to do Showstopper and Damaged as your cheerleading music!"

"Yeah. Did you see the routine?"

"Yeah. You mean the one that is exactly like the one Annalise, Evelyn, Abigail, Emma and I did on stage at the opening of each concert with a couple of flips and jumps thrown int. Because if that's the one you're talking about, I did. So did Emma and Annalise."

"WHAT?" I was out of bed now.

"What the hell are you sleeping in!" She yelled. I had been too tired to change so I was wearing a pair or small panties and an old bra that was an entire cup size too small.

"I didn't feel like changing, I was too tired..." And as if my body wanted to help me prove my point, I yawned.

"And you wear that out?"

"I have close on over it, but yes." I pulled a large t-shirt over me. It was _huge_ and went down to mid-thighs, "Now can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Fine. They said that if you got in their way, they would get rid of you. They said they weren't going to tell anyone..."

"Ok. So they aren't going to tell anyone, that's good. And how would they get rid of me?"

"Annalise has some connections pretty high up in the media. They could kill you socially, or get you behind bars. Not many people know this, but Emma's fiancée's father is really high up in the government, so, Matt is too. Emma could get you into some pretty big trouble..."

"Yeah. I get it. So that means, we just don't them know what we're planning. We show them what I can do same time we show everyone else. And now, it's more than just me coming back, now it's to show the two of them, they aren't top dog."

"I like where this is headed."

"I want you to call as many reporters as you can. Do you still have the Pop book we made."

"The big one or the three smaller ones?"

"Either."

"I have the huge one."

"I want you to call every single number in there and give them the address of the school, the time and date of the concert and anything else they'll need. Tell them one of the Cole Sisters has a performance they'll never forget."

"The entire book?"

"The entire book. It's time to let all hell loose."

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said turning to leave.

"Belle, dearest, I was born into this business. I was in it for eight years, and never once did I get a bad review or bad publicity. I know what I'm doing." And she left.

Now let me fill you in, in three days from now, we were having that American Idol-y concert thing. All the Cole sister were going to perform, including me, but the others didn't know that. I hadn't signed up, but I had a helper on the inside. So, after all of the contestants, including my sisters are done, right when they are about to announce the winner, Belle's boyfriend Eric starts playing the music to the song I had written, I come down the middle isle of the auditorium and I do my thing. Sure, Lise and Emma will be pissed, but once the crowd and reporters see it's me, I tell them my story, Lise and Emma get horrible publicity and it's all set. Bye bye evil older sisters.

- The Next Day-

"Come on! It's simple!" Annalise was yelling, "It's step, twist, jump! It isn't that hard!" We, Jacy and I, had been sitting in these chairs for three hours, waiting for the girls to finish rehearsal. But like always, as soon as everything was perfect, Annalise would go and change something.

"If it's so simple, have one of them do it!" Emma yelled, waving her hand at us.

"No. In fact. Bailey. Jacy. Out. Private rehearsal."

"Thank the Lord!" Jacy jumped out of her seat, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"Whatever." Then I thought better of it.

"You to." Ella laughed.

"You read The Last Song?" I asked her pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah. My sister and I did for a summer reading thing back when we were eight..." Ella smiled at the memory.

"Oh. You guys read that book at eight?" I asked, appearing surprised.

"My sister and I are, were, like geniuses..." She trailed off.

It's true. My IQ was just a bit lower than Einstein's...

"Hey! Sorry to break up the moment, but, OUT!" Annalise yelled.

"Whatever, rich bitch." I said the end quietly. I picked up my song binder and walked out of the room after Jacy.

We were walking across the green five minutes later and my phone buzzed. I looked at the text I had just gotten. I didn't recognize the number, but I opened it all the same.

'Wow Addy. Thanks for telling me sis.' I deleted it. That wasn't good. 4 out of six sisters knew who I was, maybe more...


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, the concert is tomorrow. You have the song, music, do you have a dance?" Bell asked.

I had skipped basketball saying I didn't feel good. And it did work, after all, I was the most sought after athlete on campus. So Bell and I were in my room going over a checklist for the show tomorrow.

In answer to her question, I just gave her a look. "Ya. I know, stupid question." She said.

They all thought I knew the exact moves to every single dance. The truth was I never planned any dance until I walked onto stage. Even then, I usually came up with the dances as I did them. Of course, they didn't know that.

"Anyway. Have any of the girls mentioned me, more specifically Addison?" I asked.

"No not really. EV has been talking about you as Bailey a bit. Not much though. Abby was talking a lot about how you seem familiar too. She might have figured it out, but I doubt it... Why?"

"I got a text. I didn't recognize the number, but it said something like 'Wow Addy. Thanks for telling me sis' or something." I said.

"That isn't good. Do you still have the number?" She asked.

"No. I deleted it, I didn't want to take the chance of anyone seeing the text..."

"Okay, um, can you remember any of it?"

"It was something like (347) 892-4432... I know that was the area code..."

"That has to be Abigail then. That's a New York area code... Her number is (347) 873-7377... so if you are sure that's the area code, it would have to be her's..."

"Great. So that meant out of six, you have four that know..." I fell back against the bed.

"It could be worse..."

"How?"

"Simple, all of those reporters I just called could know before you tell anyone officially..."

"I guess. Wait, you called them?"

"Yep. They will be arriving lat tonight and they will be here for the concert. Annalise hasn't gotten enough security to block them all, and I don't plan on telling her that... so they might block like twenty reporters, but with the number coming, it won't matter..."

"Perfect."

"I'm leaving now. Jacy is at home. Go to sleep, you need to be well rested for your performance." She said standing.

"Whatev. 'Night."

"Night." She left, turning off the lights after her.

Well, while I'm sitting here waiting for sleep to come, let me explain the book to you. When we were younger, the way the paparazzi always seemed to know exactly where we were annoyed Bell and I. So we figured out how they knew it. It is really quite simple, people just call in, hoping to get a mention on a talk show or something. So we got numbers to all the new stations and talk shows and other paparazzi headquarters we could, this way, when we were planning to throw a party or go out or something, we could call up a bunch of news stations and say "Oh my god! I just say one of the Cole Sisters walking down Fifth Avenue!" And then we wouldn't have to worry about any paparazzi. As we got older though, we started to have some fun. When Annalise and Evelyn went on dates, we would send a group of paparazzi with them. Sure it was mean, but it was hilarious when the would come home and ask us, "How do the paparazzi keep finding us?" rhetorically of course...

**UNKNOWN: BUT I BET YOU CAN GUESS...**

"Come on! You need to go faster!" I whispered urgently.

"Of course ma'am." It had been too easy to get that idiot football jock to help me... of course my husband might not be please if he finds out, but I didn't care. All that mattered was I get her out of the way. "This one." He stopped directly in front of the door.

I looked at the small white board on the door. Unlike all the other boards I had seen on the way, the ones with all the doodles, this one only had two names, no curly letters or flowers or anything. Just the two names, Jacy and Bailey. The rest was white.

"Perfect." I need you to go in there and get her.

"Of course." Idiotic high school boy.

He opened the door and slipped in. A moment later, he came back out, carrying her over his shoulder, one arm wrapped around her rear, keeping her steady.

"Follow me." I lead him to my car. "Throw her in the back and tie her up."

"Yes ma'am." He got her in the back and used the handcuffs to secure her hands and feet together. He got into the back with her and closed the door.

I drove around campus a few times, just incase she was awake. I pulled out of the school and drove around a bit. Eventually I came back, right to the building we had just taken her out of.

"Get her out and follow me." I commanded, taking the keys and getting out.

"Why did we just..."

"Are you questioning me?" I snapped.

"No ma'am."

"I didn't think so. Now follow me." He picked her up and I led him up multiple flights of stairs until we got to my room.

The room was on the top floor and not off the main hallway, so I doubted she had been near it before.

"Put her down in here." I commanded. He did as he was told.

"Anything else?" He asked, completely under my control.

"No. Thank you though Jay, you have been a big help to me." I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Not a problem, Miss Cole." He grabbed my waist and leaned down to kiss me.

As much as I hated her, Addison did pick good boyfriends.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** THERE IS A LOT OF POV SWITCHES. BARE WITH ME, I THINK I NEED TO SWITCH POVS, YOU MAY DISAGREE, BUT GUESS WHAT? I'M THE WRITER. ANYWAY, IT STARTS WITH OUR FAVORITE MEGA STAR: ADDISON/BAILEY.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark. Like not dark as it it's night, but dark as in I can't see a thing. I blinked a few times before I figured out not only could I not see anything, but my arms and legs were tied together. _Uh-Oh._ Not good. I tried to scream, but I found a gag. _Great..._

"Hep!" I heard myself yell, damn. It was supposed to be help, and it wasn't as loud as it should have been.

"It's no use." I knew that voice, "If only you hadn't planned to de-thrown me."

"Annalithe!" I yelled.

"Ha! You think it will do any good to know who I am. I mean really. I'll be long gone by the time anyone finds you, and even if you do tell, I've been playing caring sister for ten years."

"Bith!"

"Whatever sis. See ya... oh wait, I won't." I heard a door open and close. She was gone.

**ANNABELLE:**

It was ten minutes until show time. Addison was no where to be found. Neither was Annalise. Jacy came through the door.

"Is Addie here?" She asked.

"No. She's supposed to be though." I grumbled, peaking out into the audience, hoping to find her coming in.

"I haven't seen her all day, I'm starting to get worried."

"Neither have I. I haven't seen Annalise either. That really isn't good."

"Hey, Bell? Do you know where my microphone is?" Annalise walked over to us. _Speak of the devil._

"Um, yeah, it's over there." I pointed to the wall where their were a bunch of mics hanging, all of which were normal black, other than one hot pink one.

"Thank you." She walked past us, grabbed her mic and ran over to the green room.

"Well, found the eldest." I said.

"You know she did something right." Jacy said. On some level I knew that, but I still had trouble thinking that my eldest sister was that evil. "We can't let her win."

We both stood there trying to think of an idea. Then I remembered something.

"Wait. Isn't your mom a music producer or something?" I asked.

"Yea, why... no." Addie must still use that look when she gets an idea.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yeah, but Bailey gets that look when she gets an idea, and usually it isn't good."

"Just hear me out." She said nothing so I continued, "Addie said you can sing. I need you to stall. Or take her place. Something. We can't let Annalise win."

"PLACES!" Someone yelled.

"I can't!" She said, "I really can't, she just said that so Ella wouldn't find out!"

"Fine, then you need to find her. She's on in an hour. It's a big campus. Go!" She ran out the door.

**ANNALISE:**

They knew. They would never find her though.

I stepped out onto the stage and was greeted by the roar of fans. The auditorium was packed to bursting point, which according to the max. capacity sign was five thousand people. I saw a bunch of flashes going off. _Paparazzi._ How did they find us?

'Just shake it off and go with it.'

"Are you all ready for an amazing show!"

**JACY:**

I walked as fast as I could down the isle of the auditorium. Our favorite wicked witch of the west was giving her little speech about how Addison love this school and how they want to donate the money... blah blah blah.

I crouched down beside Ryan, who was sitting in an isle seat, thank god.

"I need your help." I whispered.

"With what? I kind of want to see this! It's a free concert."

"Fine then, Bailey needs your help." He immediately stood up and pulled me out of the auditorium. _I always knew he liked her._

"What happened?" He asked as soon as we were in the foyer.

"She was going to compete. Annalise heard her sing and didn't like what she heard. So she hid her." Not a total lie.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Please. If not for me for her. I know Bailey is stuck somewhere on campus. Please help."

"Fine but you owe me."

"I can get you an autograph from each Cole sister, well, maybe not Emma and Annalise, but all the others."

"Even Addison."

"Yep."

"I doubt it."

"Well you shouldn't. You take the east side of campus, I'll take the west. Check the Cole sister's rooms first." And I ran off.

**RYAN:**

I ran across the entire campus, straight to the guest dorm. I ran up a bunch of stairs and down a bunch of hallways, until I reached a group of five doorways. The Cole Rooms.

In case you haven't figured it out, I had always loved these girls. I especially loved Addison, she seemed different from all the other superstars out there. I remember when I was nine and she disappeared, I had hid in my room and refused to come out. When I first met Bailey I did a double take, but then I realized that there was no way a eight year old could manage to get from California to Connecticut, without anyone noticing. Especially if she was Addison Cole. The more I got to know Bailey though, the more I loved her, and sometimes, I wondered if it was just in a brother-sister way or if it was a bit more... Bailey was sweet and kind, but she told you like it was. She didn't beat around the bush, she didn't care what people thought of her. She could be crazy aggressive, but she can also be loving and caring and gentle. And now she was missing. I was going to find her. I needed to find her.

I took a deep breath before I checked the first one. It had pictures of Evelyn and a man I recognized as her husband (What? Guys see pictures in magazines too...). I looked all around, checking the closet and bathroom... but their was no Bailey.

I checked the second room. This one was a bit cluttered but it didn't have much in it. It reminded me of Jacy and Bailey's since they didn't live there they had minimal cloths and decorations. I looked all around and found no Bailey.

I left the room and went to open the third door when I heard a muffled voice come from the farthest room. That might be a good sign. I ran to the door and opened it, breaking the little chain-lock thing right off the wall. Well there was Bailey and there was Jayden.

She had her arms and feet tied together, she had a blindfold around her neck and their was a gag on the floor. She was still in her pajamas. Jay had her pressed against a wall, with his back to me, attempting to kiss her. _When will that freak get it? He needs to let go!_

With out realizing it, I had crossed the room and jerked him away from her by the collar. He fell to the ground, knocking his head on the bed frame and going unconscious. I felt bad a little, he had been my best friend before he was such a jerk to Bailey, but then I looked at Bailey, her eyes wide in terror.

I met her eyes and held my arms open. She promptly ran into them.

"Ryan! Oh my god! You are amazing! I love you!" I froze. "I mean... I..."

"Don't worry. I love you, too." I whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek. I pulled back quickly. She was smiling at me.

I sure didn't expect her to do what she did next. She grabbed my face with both hands and pulled me down to her, meeting my lips with hers. Her tongue glided across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for her. Our tongues started to fight for dominance when my phone rang.

She pulled back and giggled. "Answer it."

I didn't recognize the number but I answered the call, "Hello?"

"Um, hi. Is this Ryan?" A female voice asked.

"Yes it is. And who is this?"

"Annabelle Cole. Jacy told me to call you. Did you find Bailey?"

"Annabelle Cole..." I was going into fanboy mode (**A.N.** THINK FANGIRL, BUT IN BOY FORM...)

Bailey took the phone from me, "Hey Bells." Annabelle spoke, "Yeah. We're on our way." She spoke again, "Don't worry, I've kept my share of cloths on me just in case of an emergency." Blah blah blah... "Okay, see ya." She hung up and handed me the phone. I accepted it in a daze.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Listen. I need to tell you something, but let's go to my room first. I need to change."

**BAILEY/ADDISON**

We got to my room as fast as we could, me practically dragging Gaga boy.

"Wait here. I need to show you something." I said.

For my eighth birthday, in a show of kindness, my mother had worked with this school to build a special room for me when I came to school here. Of course they had no idea I was Addison, but I had asked for this room and they gave it to me, thinking nothing of it, since to access the special part of it you needed to have the finger print Addison Cole has.

He stood in the middle of the room as I walked over to the closet. I slid the cloths apart to reveal a door that you could barely see. I pressed my thumb to the place my mother had showed me all those years ago, and slowly the door slid open. I signaled for Ryan to follow me. I bent over and walked through the door and into my real closet, Ryan following me.

He looked around the new room and his jaw dropped. I had to admit, it was pretty awesome. In the wall directly across, there was a loft bed built into the wall. Nearby there was an entertainment area, complete with plasma screen TV. The room wasn't all that big, but is was grand. It had the whole ocean theme, and I thought it was amazing. I looked over at Ryan. His eyes were glued to the seven letters that were posted above the bed: A D D I S O N.

"How did you know... Why does it say... How is this..." He couldn't get out a question. I pressed my lips to his to shut him up.

"I told you I needed to tell you something." I paused as his eyes met mine. They were open as wide as they could go. I stared into their emerald green depths as I spoke my next sentence, "I am Addison Cole. I ran away when I was eight when Annalise said that f I liked normal girls so much I should go be one." He didn't say anything so I continued, "Annabelle and I decided to give her a dose of her own medicine." I explained the plan and he kept looking at me like I was crazy. "Say something. Please." I all but begged when I was finished.

"Go get changed. You have a sister to show up." I smiled a smile that was larger than any smile I had ever smiled. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before running to the other wall, opening yet another door with a retina scan (this place was like government secure).

I walked into the closet I had re-stocked only this summer, so everything fit me. I quickly ran to one corner that I had mentally labeled 'Concert Cloths'. I found something quickly and threw it on. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Not bad. It was a simple pair of the shortest jean shorts in the world then a tight t-shirt that showed off a strip of my stomach, it was a aqua blue. I quickly put on gladiator sandals that went up a little higher than my ankles. I walked out to the main room where Ryan was standing.

"So?" I asked twirling as I walked over to him.

"Wow." He breathed.

"Good wow?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Definitely." His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Okay then. Let's go." And we were off to the concert.


	9. Chapter 9

**ANNALISE**

"And now ladies and gentlemen. We have heard from your representatives. So now it is time to hear from the Cole Sisters!" Some random football player announced, having taken my spot as announcer so I could get ready. "So we're going to work our way up. So first we have Ella!"

Ella skipped out as her song started.

"You think I'm pretty,

Without any makeup on.

You think I'm funny,

When I tell the punch line wrong.

I know you get me,

So I let my walls come down; down

Before you met me,

I was alright but things,

Were kinda heavy.

You brought me to life,

Now every February,

You'll be my Valentine; Valentine."

She kept going, singing a song Addison had wrote before she disappeared, after I had given her the idea. I had to admit that she was becoming a bit of a threat, but not close enough to my level that I needed to worry. I was by far the best, thanks to the fact Addison was gone. She quickly finished the song (**A.N. Teenage Dream By Katy Perry**), bowed and left the stage.

The football guy came on again. "Wow. She's amazing isn't she. Next up is Annabelle with Only Exception." (**A.N.** BY PARAMORE)

Annabelle just walked out and started to sing her song,

"When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

But darling, you are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception..."

Annabelle wasn't a threat. She never had been. She had always just been a supporter.

Football guy came on once she finished and left the stage, "Next up Emma with Body Shots." (**A.N.** By Kaci Battaglia) Emma came on and sang:

"fresh 21

walk up to the club

my girls cut the line

cause we're a step above

walk up to the bar

buying drinks like a star

my girl they wanna try it,

so we had to buy it...

uh huh, whip it up,

lick it up, suck it down

uh huh, drink it up

(ooh i think she likes it)

uh huh, whip it up,

lick it up, suck it down

uh huh, drink it up

(ooh i think she likes it)"

The guy came back on and introduced Abigail with Take It Off (**A.N.** KE$HA )and then Evelyn with Party In The USA(**A.N.** Miley Cyrus). I was next.

"And now! Here comes the biggest, the baddest! Annalise Cole!" I came on with my microphone in my hand.

"Hey everyone! For those of you who read the program, I know it says I'll be singing Airplanes with my husband... but he got tied up, so I had to find a new song which I did. So here it goes. I hope you like it." See, I had a feeling little miss Pop Princess would get out, so I thought I would play on the safe side.

I gave Jay the signal and he started the song.

"Back, back, backstabber

Back, back, backstabber

Back, back, backstabber

Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone

'Cause your little conversation's got around

And look at what we all found out

Lookie here we all found out

That you have got a set of loose lips

Twisting stories all because you're jealous

Now I know exactly what you're all about

And this is what you're all about

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Oh girl, you're such a shit talker

And everybody knows it

And everybody knows it

Girl, you're such a backstabber

Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known

And everybody knows it

And everybody knows it"

Halfway through the song I saw her head appear in the window on the door. She glared at me and I glared right back.

I finished my song and took a bow. I left the stage. It took a while but a guy came on. It was a different guy, but I really didn't care, "Hey everyone, sorry Sean went to get something to drink and I don't know, so I'm taking his spot for now... So, we have one more contestant. So here she is, singing her brand new song, My Happy Ending. Miss Addison Cole." There was a ton of whispering. I ran back on stage.

"How dare you speak of my little sister! She's gone!"

"Shut the fuck up." He growled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Mr. Berry!" The principal yelled.

"No. I want to hear this." I held my hand up to silence the principal.

"Hey! Your fight isn't with him. It's with me." A voice called from the very back of the room.

There she was in all her glory.

"Addison! You're ba-"

"Can it." She started walking down one of the isles. Every set of eyes in the room followed, but no one spoke, no one knew what to say. "Now get off my stage."

"Make me." She was right in front of me now.

"Fine." She turned from me. Looking into the audience, "Um, boys, can you take care of her for me?" The entire football team stood and started to walk over to us.

"Fine. I know when I'm beat." I chose now to get all up in her face. "You might have won a battle, but you haven't won the war."

"Want to bet." I just smirked. She grabbed my arm and jerked it. I felt my feet leave the ground and then I slammed down, back first onto the stage. "Did you honestly think I went to ballet?" She asked.

**Addison**

The boys came and took my wonderful sister off stage, leaving only me in front of the crowd.

"Hey everyone. Now, some of you may think I'm lying, but I'll change your mind in a minute. And let me just say this, right now, I'm not performing as a Cole sister, but as a student here."

And off I went into another song I had written just in case... See how well I know my sister? (**A.N.** My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.)

I finished the song quickly, "Well not to be full of myself, but I think we just got that donation." I laughed, "And now, I'm going to ask for help from all the seniors. The song we were planning on singing for graduation, what do you say we sing it now?" i got a bunch of yeses and yeahs.

"Okay, ready?" I picked up a guitar and started to play.

"So let's sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya

Come on and sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya" I sang, strumming the guitar.

"This is our song

That's all that matters

'Cause we all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer

This is our song" Ella walked out with a guitar and sat down beside me, and started playing along with me. Bell came out and started to play the tambourine.

"Come grab your guitar

Sit by the fire

'Cause we all need a song

When we're wary and tired

We'll sit here together

And sing it out loud" Ryan sang lead with me echoing.

This is our song

That's all that matters

'Cause we all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer

And this is our song

This is our song

This is our song

This is our song" Seniors sang this with us. Ella and Bell started to sing. I saw Evelyn off in the wings with her hands resting on her stomach and her husband with his arms wrapped around her from behind. They were swaying to the music, both were singing. Abby had come on stage and her and Emma were jumping around like they would if they were the teenagers I had last seen. Everyone was clapping to the beat.

Come on and sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya

Come on and sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya

And come on and sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya

Come on and sing

Na, na na na na, hey, ya" I sang the first one. Ella joined me for the second. Then Bell joined us and then Emma and Abby.

This is our song

That's all that matters

'Cause we all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer

(Our summer)" Evelyn had pulled her husband out on stage and was dancing with us while he stood of to the side. I put my guitar down and ran to him. I grabbed his hands jumping trying to get the guy to loosen up.

This is our song

That's all that matters

'Cause we all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer

This is our song

(This is our song)

This is our song

(This is our song)

This is our song"

Everyone sang the last couple voices.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Our sister, Addison Cole. Age 18. The Big Thing." Evelyn said. That is how announcers would introduce me (other than the age). She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

I felt another set of arms wrap around us, then another, then another, and another.

**A.N.** So what'd you think?


End file.
